Loving Pokemon
by GaemGrep
Summary: A series based on Humans and Pokemon or Pokemon and Pokemon lovin' each other. 18 , Mature, Lots of Lemon. Request via PM
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be a kinda alternate universe of pokemon where the pokemon will have all their features (fur, claws, fangs, horns, etc.) but have a humanoid form. Just look up "*Pokemon name* Human" or "Humanoid" and you'll get a general idea of what I mean. This will also have no set order or anything and it will be a seperate character each chapter. It'll be what ever Pokemon I feel like or a Pokemon requested via PM. This will be the request form for HumanXPokemon

Main Character Name:  
Main character gender: M or F  
Tallness: Short, Average, Tall  
Hair Color: *Insert your desired color*  
Skin Color: *Insert desired color*  
(Optional) Short Personality Description:  
Pokemon you would like:  
Pokemon Gender: M or F

Request for PokemonXPokemon

1st  
Pokemon Name:  
Pokemon Gender:  
Pokemon Species:

2nd  
Pokemon Name:  
Pokemon Gender:  
Pokemon Species:

Any other questions or requests can be sent via PM


	2. HxP: Joseph and Arbok

Joseph woke up in a daze. Looking around, he realized that he was in his bedroom. He looked out the window. It was light outside. A quick look at the clock confirmed it was 7:00. He rose out of bed and headed to the bathroom. After, he walked to the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal and think about the day's plans. Today, he planned on going out to meet some friends the next town over to hang out for a while and go to the movies later that night. Finishing the cereal, the 19 year old rose out of his chair. He put his bowl in the sink and went up stairs to change. He quickly undressed and decided to check himself out. He was an average height. 5'6" and at a healthy 125. He didn't have much muscle, but he was defined and wasn't a stick. After he finished checking himself out, he changed into a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a stylized Aggron on it.

He grabbed his Pokeball containing his Talonflame and walked out the door. He lived in Santalune City and had to meet his friends over in Lumiose. So with a flash, he released his Talonflame named "Reyna". Reyna appeared, standing about as tall as Joseph. She was a female, so she had an hourglass shape to her. She was a bit on the thick side with a rather large backside and hips and her breasts were D cup. Her wings were attached to her forearm and her tail wing was attached to just above her ass. She also had feathers all around her body, but extra clumps near her crotch and breasts. Joseph eyed her over. He liked to release her since she and him sometimes liked to fool around. Pokephilia here, is seen as normal but just isn't brought up in daily life like regular sex. There are laws of course prohibiting certain Pokemon from having sexual relations. Most of them are just baby pokemon/ Pre-Evolutions. For Pokemon that do not evolve, a certain amount of time must be allowed for the pokemon to reach sexual maturity. This varies from species to species, so a quick search online will yield results. Reyna stood tall. "Talon!", She cried, indicating that she was ready for orders. "Alright Reyna, We're gonna be heading to Lumiose, so use Fly, Ok?" Joseph ordered. Reyna crouched down and bent over, signifying Joseph to get on her back. With a slap on her ass, he climbed on. He loved the way her ass jiggled. "Alright, lets go" he said. and they took off.

As they flew over the maze on Route 4, Joseph noticed something strange. There was an Arbok and it looked to be in pain or something. Joseph signaled to Reyna to land here. Thats strange, he thought, Arbok aren't native to this area and there doesn't seem to be a trainer nearby. When they landed, Joseph walked towards the Arbok, keeping Reyna nearby in case it attacks. Or She, it seems, as Joseph was tackled getting a face full of breasts. He landed on his back. The Arbok was grinding on his crotch while moaning out."Arrrr..." Reyna was readying a Flare Blitz when Joseph stopped her. "Hold on, I think she doesn't mean harm. I think she might be in...heat." He turned towards the Arbok. "Is that it? You're in heat?" The Arbok didn't answer as it was obvious enough. "Well, could you get off of me and we'll head off to those trees over there, that way we won't get spotted?" The Arbok stood up allowing Joseph to get up. Joseph looked down. The Arbok must have been very much in heat as the part of his crotch where it was grinding, was soaked. The Arbok was shorter than Joseph, coming up to his chest. However, She was superior in breast size to Reyna, having a pair of E cups. She was thinner than Reyna but managed to have a big ass. Reyna was bigger however. Looking at her other physical attributes, her tail was just above her ass, and it was as long as her. Her cobra flap thing was on either side of her head, each side having an eye.

They arrived in the cover of the trees. From here, they would not be able to be seen from the route. Once they arrived the Arbok grabbed Josephs head and forced him into a kiss. While they kissed, the Arbok began to undress him, while also using her tail to rub herself. First she went for the pants. Joseph could tell she had a bit of trouble and removed it for her. He also removed his shirt. As they continued to make out, he began to touch her scaly body. His hands moved downwards, giving her ass a tight squeeze. He wondered if Arbok pussy was scaly as well. Arbok pulled down his boxers, exposing his now erect 8 inch cock. She broke away from the kiss and traveled downwards, down his crotch. As all this unfolded, Reyna sat down at a tree. Spreading her legs, she began to finger herself. Arbok gave Joseph's head a quick flick of her snake tongue. Suddenly, she took it all in her mouth causing Joseph to moan. Joseph thought this felt amazing, as her head began to bob back and forth. She seemed a little too good, concidering that she managed to take his whole length at once. With Arboks free hand, she began to play with his balls and with her tail she manuvered it towards his asshole, giving it a poke. Joseph knew what she wanted to do with that tail, and he was gonna let her do it. With a nod of his head, she slowly inserted it into his anus. Joseph gave a grunt. It felt strange at first, but soon after it began to feel good, especially when she curved her tail to stimulate his prostate. He felt a tingling in his balls that indicated he was gonna explode. It seemed that Arbok could tell and continued to suck harder and faster. Right as he was about to cum, she took him out of his mouth and began to jerk him off. Because of the prostate stimulation, he came harder than he ever has before. he came all over her face for a solid minute. He came so much that her face was completely covered in his white goo. Joseph felt her pull out of his ass. His orgasm was strong enough that he had to sit down and rest to catch his breath.

When he sat back up, she was in the doggystyle position and her face was cleaned up. He looked at where her crotch was. There it was, a dripping Arbok pussy. He looked down at where it was dripping and she was so wet, she made a puddle on the ground. Seeing that made Joseph become rock hard once more. He put his face near her sweet spot and gave it a lick, causing her to shudder. Suprisingly enough, Arbok pussy was not at all scaly. in fact it was very soft. He thrashed his tongue about inside of her causing her to twitch and moan. Once he felt her tighten, he stopped. She hissed in annoyance. He teased her entrance with his dick. With a slow push, he entered her, causing her to hiss but in a good way. He began to pump in and out, one hand grabbing her thick ass and the other holding up her tail. Arbok was hissing in ecstacy. Joseph sped up, slamming into her, causing her ass and thighs to jiggle with each thrust. Arbok was at her limit. She let out one long low hiss and she tightened around Joseph. She also squirted, the juices shooting out between thrusts. Joseph couldn't hold it anymore and shot his load inside of her. he slowly pulled out while Arbok laid there in a daze, ass stuck in the air. Their juices mixed and dripped slowly out. Joseph had a bright idea. He rummaged around his pants until he found it, a spare pokeball. He tossed it at Arbok. Unsuprisingly, she didn't resist. With a ding, the Pokeball caught her. Joseph released her. Arbok pulled him into a hug. "Lets see, What will we name you?" Joseph said. "I know, how's 'Sally' sound?" Arbok nodded her approval. They kissed a moment more as Joseph put her back in the pokeball. Then he turned towards Reyna. It seemed that she had fingered herself to one too many orgasms and fell asleep. He put her back in her ball and got dressed. He headed towards Lumiose on foot. It looks like he gained a new friend and that tonight was gonna be a great night.

* * *

A/N: Still waiting for some PM applications. Send some in and get your own personalized story. Request forms are in the first chapter. This was one of my own chapters. Each chapter will be independent of each other (Unless specifyed), so you can just jump towards a chapter containing your favorite Pokemon if you wish


	3. HxP: Jason and Sliggoo and Goodra

This story was requested by The Constitutionalist. I hope you like it and that it satisfies you

* * *

"Tali, I'm cooking right now, I really need you to leave the kitchen. We can play once I'm done, ok?" Jason said. He was currently trying to convience the Sliggoo wrapped around his torso to leave the kitchen. He didn't know why she was really clingy but he wasn't in the mood to eat Sliggoo goo along with his steak. However, he couldn't say that he didn't like the feeling of her breasts pressed against his arm. She had evolved a while ago and Jason still couldn't get over how different she looked. She now reached up to Jason's chin in height. Her breasts were bigger, now being C cup and her hips and butt were thicker. Tali gave him a sad look and let go. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away looking defeated. Jason turned off the heat on his steak and plated it. Quickly cleaning up, he followed Tali towards the bedroom they shared. "Tali? Whats wrong?" He found her in her bed. Jason had a regular twin size bed while Tali had a twin sized water bed. She was good at keeping goo from dripping while she was awake but at night, she would cover the bed in it. So Jason found it easier to get her own water bed. Since the bed was covered in plastic, it was easy to wipe the goo. He sat down next to her. "Tali, whats wrong?" he asked. She just pulled him into a hug, her head resting in the crook of his neck. He did nothing but stroke her head, feeling his hand get coated in goo. When she lifted her head up, she stared into his eyes. "Slig?" She asked. "Tali, Whats with you?". Suddenly she kissed him. He was caught by surprise but kissed her back. Jason and Tali hadn't done anything naughty together yet, the thought never having crossed his mind.

Tali pulled away, pushing Jason onto her bed. As he laid there, she began to crawl towards him, the motion causing the bed to shake. Seeing Tali this way caused him to slowly harden. She began to caress him as she kissed him. She ruffled his short mohawk. Then her hand went towards his chest and removed the plain black t-shirt covering his abs, getting goo on it in the process. Her hand settled near his crotch. She pulled away from the kiss. "Goo?" she said as she rubbed the outside of his pants. Jason grunted. "Yeah, g-go ahead". Tali unzipped his pants and reached into it, pulling out Jasons 6-inch member. "Ahh" Jason moaned out. Tali's goo was cold around his dick. Tali wrapped her hand around his rod and began to jerk it, her goo lubricating it. It didn't take long until he came, his load covering her hand. She let go. Removing his pants, she saddled Jason's abs, rubbing his member between her ass. She began to kiss him while slowly going faster. Even though he just came, he managed to cum again. Grunting into the kiss he shot his load all over her backside and ass cheeks. Tali continued to kiss Jason while he recovered. Once he had time to get ready, she stood over him. Jason saw that she was dripping with wetness. He mentally slapped himself. She was in heat! Thats why she was so clingy. She lowered herself, inserted Jason inside of her core. She was tight, Jason thought as he slipped in effortlessly. Tali began to bounce up and down on Jason's rod, her breasts bouncing too. Jason began to thrust, causing a wet slapping sound when their bodies collided. Jason felt Tali tighten. He was at his limits as well. With a cry, Tali came, Jason joining her and shooting his cum in her. Suddenly, there was a flash, and Tali began to grow. She got off of him, quickly. Jason watched in awe as she grew taller, her breasts almost doubling in size, becoming F cups. Her hips, thighs and ass got bigger while her waist stayed about the same. Tali was now a good head bigger than Jason. Tali had evolved into Goodra!

She bent over the bed, shaking her ass. Jason prodded her entrance until Tali shook her head. "You don't mean?" Tali nodded . Jason had never done nor planned on doing anal but right now, the idea of it seemed great. He put his dick next to Tali's mouth. "Lube it" he demanded. He didn't want to hurt Tali so he wanted to make sure he was lubed up. While she sucked on him and covered him in goo, he grabbed some of it and began to finger her asshole. This caused her to give a quick cry in expanded it to two fingers, then three, stretching and spreading open her hole. He pulled out of Tali's mouth and slowly inserted his member inside of her. She slowly cried out "goooo...". He thought Tali's pussy was tight but he found out that her ass was tighter. It seemed to hug his dick. He held on to her large tail for support. As Tali got used to his being there, he began to faster and faster, his balls slapping her pussy. With his free hand he began to finger Tali. This pushed Tali over the edge as she tightened around his fingers and so hard around his cock that he could no longer move. He came inside of her ass and with a loud pop, pulled out. They both laid there on her bed, panting. Tali moved towards Jasons cock and put her breasts to use. She grabbed her massive tits and wrapped them around Jason. Jason hardened once more as her breasts went up and down his shaft. He grunted as he came all over her breasts. Finally tired, Jason laid there, almost asleep. Tali grabbed him and spooned him, her being the big and Jason being the small. "I could get used to this " Were Jason's last thoughts as he fell asleep


	4. HxP:Jolyne and Ponyta and Rapidash

A/N: This is a personal story I felt like writing while I was writing some requests. Those of you that sent me requests through PM, I'll be doing them in the order I receive them so just be patient on those. Those of you who write requests through review, I'll do the ones that are already written but any ones written after these will be ignored. PM the requests. It helps me keep track of request dates.

* * *

Jolyne was out in the fields behind her house, training her Ponyta. It seemed that he wasn't paying much attention and seemed to be gazing into the distance. "Ponyta! Are you listening to me?" Ponyta's head snapped towards Jolyne. "Ok, boy, whats wrong?" She asked, getting her white hair out of her eyes. Ponyta looked down, as if he was embarressed. Jolyne got closer, pressing her D cup, almost E cup, breasts against his back, giving him a hug. Ponyta's flame mane did nothing but flicker, not even giving off heat. Ponyta seemed to sweat a little, having Jolyne's breasts pressed against him with nothing but a thin t-shirt between them and his back. Ponyta stood at a short 5'2", not much taller than a 16 year old. He had a normal human boy body shape but instead of having feet, he instead had hooves. He did have regular hands though. He had a short thin fur cover his body and a mane of flame down his back and even a tail of flame but those were just for show as they didn't actually do anything unless he was in battle. Jolyne stood at 6"2' and had long flowing white hair that reached down to her rump. She wore simple clothes like a T-shirt and jeans. Jeans that stretched and could barely hold her ass. She also had large hips and thighs. Being athletic kept her waistline in check. Ponyta gave nothing but a neigh. "We've been friends since you were born, you can tell me anything" Ponyta pushed Jolyne away. "Po-Ponyta", he neighed, blushing and looking away. Jolyne scanned the Ponyta's body. The way he was acting gave her a funny feeling about what he wanted. That's when she saw it. Ponyta's massive 8 inch horse cock out and hard. "Ponyta? Do I...Arouse you? Is that what this is?" Jolyne asked, in shock. Ponyta confirmed this with a nod.

Jolyne walked closer to him and crouched a little to be at eye level. "Ponyta, this is nothing to be embarressed about. It's perfectly natural to be aroused at the sight of a girls body. In fact, I'm kinda glad it was me you're into". Jolyne removed her shirt and her bra, freeing her massive breasts. Ponyta's eyes widened at the sight and he even tryed to give her nipples a lick. She got on her knees. "Now lets fix this boner, shall we?" She moved her mouth towards his member. She wasn't even sure if she could fit him in her mouth. First she began to jerk him off, her hand barely managing to wrap around his thick member and her other hand playing with his massive balls. Her tongue swirled around him, lubing it up. He gave off a neigh of a approval. Now she was confident she could fit him inside. Opening her mouth wide open, she inserted him in her mouth. Unfortunately he was too big and only 6 of his 8 inches fit. No matter, she thought, as Jolyne began to deep throat him. Ponyta began to neigh more frequently, signifying that he was about to cum. She jerked off furiously and deep throated him to the point of choking herself. With a loud neigh, he came. Jolyne had about a second to pull him out of her throat, before he exploded all over her. As he was cumming, she continued to jerk to get more out. His large load of cum landed in her hair, face and breasts, completely covering them in jizz. Jolyne let go of his still rock hard cock and wiped away the cum from her eyes. She ate the gathered semen. "Mmmm, Ponyta cum" she moaned out, finding it delicious and salty with a hint of bitterness. This caused Ponyta to become rock hard once more.

Suddenly, Ponyta began to grow taller, to about Jolyne's height. His body grew bigger, having more defined muscles. His dick grew to a monster size, going from 8 inches to a massive 26 inches. Her jaw dropped. Not only to the fact that Ponyta evolved but also the his size. "Rapid!" he neighed. "Ponyta, you evolved!?" Jolyne asked in shock. She liked what she saw, and got even wetter at the sight of his dong. She was so wet that her jeans were soaked through. She quickly removed her pants, revealing that she was not wearing panties. She kept it clean shaven down there, only having a tuft of white hair there. "Rapidash..." Jolyne moaned out, beginning to rub herself "Please fuck me...". She got on the ground doggy style. He prodded her asshole. "Dash!" He said. Jolyne turned around. "Oh, you're so naughty" she said as she began to lick his shaft, unable to fit him in her mouth. Once he was lubed up, Rapidash had a different idea. he lifted Jolyne up by the hips and held her up in the air, causing her to yelp in surprise. "Rapidash, what are you do-" she was interuppted by a large Rapidash tongue being shoved in her ass. "AaahhhhahaAAhhh" Jolyne shouted in ecstacy. She couldn't stop squirming as the tongue violated her insides. "AHHahhhaAa, Rapidash, More, More!" She moaned out. Seeing that Rapidash's cock was next to her mouth, she began to jerk him off, spitting to lube it up and eventually forcing him into her mouth, nearly choking herself. There they were, 69-ing, Rapidash standing up eating out Jolynes ass while he held Jolyne up near his cock. They were both at their limits. Jolyne felt Rapidash harden inside her mouth. This time she kept him in his mouth as he came and swallowed. However, the sheer amount of cum and force behind it made take it out. Some dripped out of her nose and mouth while the rest shot out into the grass. Jolyne right after that, reached her orgasm that rocked her body. The feeling of Rapidash tongue in her ass as she orgasmed made her body explode like someone lit fireworks inside of her. Her vision faded to white as she felt pure exstacy. Rapidash laid her in the grass and let her rest and catch her breath. It took a good while for her to catch her breath but when she did, she was ready to go. "Rapidash, lift me up and lower me onto your cock. I want to feel it deep inside me" Jolyne ordered. Rapidash did as he was told and lifted her once more. He was about to lower her pussy onto his member when she told him no. "Dash?" "No, my ass again. With the way you tongued it, there should be enough lube." Rapidash carefully and slowly lowered her down on his member. Jolyne relaxed, allowing Rapidash's cock to enter her. He slid in 10 inches, not wanting to go further in fear of hurting Jolyne. After waiting a little bit to allow Jolyne to adjust, he began to move her up and down. Slowly he sped up, her breasts bouncing up and down. "Ah, Rapidash, just like that, don't stop!" She said, about to reach orgasm. Rapidash went even faster. Jolyne was sucking on her breast and playing with the other. Her other hand was furiously fingering herself. Rapidash felt Jolyne tighten around his cock. He lifted her up to the tip of his cock and let her drop. The feeling of 10 inches suddenly entering her pushed her over the edge and she came, screaming out her orgasm. Rapidash came as well, pumping her ass full of cum. He lifted her up off his dick and placed her on her feet. Jolyne however, was way too weak from her orgasm and fell forward on her knees then onto the soft grass. Rapidash laid on his back tired and panting. Jolyne laid there in the soft grass, slowly continuing to finger herself. The feeling of hot Rapidash cum inside her ass aroused her more and she kept going weakly. She fell asleep. Jolyne awoke and realized she was back in her bed, cleaned up and that Rapidash's arm was around her. She snuggled up to his torso. "I love you, Rapidash".


	5. Sorry about the wait

Loving Pokemon/ The Duel Monsters Dimension has been on hiatus for a while, and I apologize. I've been going through life and writers block. I'll be back with a chapter sometime soon, for sure. Duel Monsters might take a bit longer because the files are on my old laptop, which I can't seem to find


	6. HxP: May and Blaziken

A/N: I find Blaziken to already be anthro enough, so just keep their regular appearence in mind. also this is OR/AS May, not anime May

May and Blaziken relax in a hot spring, one thing leads to another and now May's a Blaziken?!

"Ah, this feels amazing, doesn't it Blaziken?" May asked, relaxing in the Lavaridge Town hot spring. The two were preparing to fight Flannery at the Lavaridge Town Gym. Blaziken had recently evolved, so May felt confident in his abilities. Couple that with his natural Fire resistance, and he could do some serious damage. "Blaze! (Hey!)" Blaziken said. May jumped a bit. "What is it Blaziken?" She asked. "Blaze, Blazi, Blaziken? (Do you think we can beat the next gym?)". "Of course we can. We made it this far, haven't we?" May replied. "Blaze, Blaziken?(But what if she has strong Pokemon?)" Blaziken asked once more. May swam over to where Blaziken was sitting, at sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his nice warm Fire-Type body. "Come on, Blaziken, chin up, ok? She isn't that tough, I promise." The two hugged for a bit. "Feel better?" May asked. "Blaze (Yes)" He replied. She sat next to him and snuggled on his arm, the wet fur feeling strange yet conforting on her skin.

The two sat in silence, letting the warm water envelop them. "So Blaziken, ready to get out now?" May asked,climbing onto Blazikens lap again. "Bl-Blaziken! (May, stop!)" Blaziken said, a bit too late. "Why sto-" May asked,as she felt a hardness press against her bottom. It took a few seconds for what happened to sink in. "B-B-Blaziken? Is *gulp* that your -" May was interupted by Blaziken. "Blaze (Yes)". His face fur was an even deeper crimson red. May felt his pulsing member get harder. Not knowing what came over her, although she will soon enough, she grabbed the bright pink cock. She gave it a slow rub up and down. "D-do you like that Blaziken" She asked, nervously. He simply nodded. Continuing to rub, slowly increasing the pace, she felt her loins increasing in heat. May looked around to that they were by themselves. She let go of Blaziken, much to his suprise, and climbed out of the springs, and onto the smooth rock walkway. Blaziken followed her lead.

Blaziken stood over May and his 9 inch Blaziken cock was hard. The two moved a bit closer to the rock wall, to make sure they weren't visible. May got on her knees, Blazikens dick at her mouth. Alright, here I go, May thought. She slowly enveloped him in her mouth. Not having much experience, she could only fit 4 inches in her mouth. Bobbing her head back and forth, she felt him harden in her mouth. Good, at least I'm doing something right, she thought. With her hand she jerked off the base of his cock. "B-Blaze! (Cumming!)". May felt him burst and shoot thick cum down her throat. She pulled away, coughing. Blaziken shot a few more ropes of cum over May's face. May swallowed what she could while Blaziken stood, a bit weak from the orgasm, his cock throbbing. Suddenly May felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Then she felt a weird soothing feeling spread. May felt herself getting taller. She looked down at her hands to see they were changing, gaining fur and claws. The swimsuit she was wearing ripped, as it could no longer contain her growing ass or breasts. When she was done, she clunkily ran to the spring, to look at her reflection. To her surprise, she was now a Blaziken.

* * *

I'm gonna leave you with a tease for the next chapter, coming (hehe) tomorrow


	7. HxP: May and Blaziken part 2

A/N:It's great that people are sending me PM's but I'd like to honor the ones I already have. So continue to send, but please understand that it will take a while

May was very confused as to why she was a Blaziken. She was also wondering if she could transform back to her regular self. She looked at Blaziken who was staring at her. "Blaziken, it's me May". She said. "May? Why do you look like that" he asked. May realized that Blaziken wasn't speaking Pokemon Speak. "Wait, am I speaking Pokemon?". "Yes". May took another look at her self. Instead of having long straight hair like her male Blaziken did, she had long wavy hair, with a curl across her face. She reached up and grabbed her new E cup breasts, gently with her clawed hands. Reaching around, she gave her now fatter ass a squeeze as well. "Oh my god, I'm a Blaziken. A sexy one, but a Blaziken nonethe-" May was interruptted by Blaziken kissing her. She felt his hands grasp her shoulders firmly. The two kissed and pulled away. "May stop this, we can fix this ok? But for now, can you focus on something else please?" Blaziken said, almost whining. His pink cock was rubbing the labia of May's Blaziken pussy. "Ok, here" May said, laying down on the smooth rock. "I want to use these babies" she said, squeezing her breasts. Blaziken sat down on her stomach, his cock sandwiched in between her tits. She squeezed them tight. Blaziken began to thrust. He'd never had a titfuck before but so far, it felt nice. The soft fur on her breasts rubbed on his cock, making it feel that much better. "Do you like it Blaziken?" May asked. She was happy that she could use her breasts for something. She was always only a B cup, so not mich could be done with them. "Yeah, I'm cumming in a few" he said. May opened wide as he shot his load, landing in her mouth. Since he was a fire-type, it had a bit of spice to it.

Blaziken got off May's stomach and with no hesitation, flipped her over, doggy style. He was still rock hard. "May are you ready?" He asked, grinding the new Blazikens ass, watching it jiggle. "Go ahead" May said. He slowly slid into the wetness between May's legs, the fur around it soaked. He fit all 8 inches with a bit of work, feeling the tightness wrap around him. "Ah!" May yelped. He kept his hands firmly on May's ass, smacking it. He thrust in and out while May moaned. He felt his balls slap May, adding to their pleasure. "Oh May!" Blaziken said, crying out. He felt his orgasm coming, but felt it was too early. He pulled out of May, his wet rod glistening in the cool night air. He waited a minute before plunging in once more. He felt May tighten up, and a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Blaziken i'm cumming!" "Me too!". Blaziken shot his third and biggest load into May, his thrust slowing down. May felt a fire through out her body as she came. Blaziken pulled out, a few ropes landing on her ass and lower back. The two laid down next to each other, catching their breath. May felt Blazikens cum dripping out of her. She felt a strange sensation and she transformed back to her normal self. Suddenly they realized how cold it was outside and decided to head back to their room in the pokemon center. May attempted to put her swimsuit back on but it was way too stretched out from the transformation, leading to another problem.


	8. HxP: Two Team Skull Grunts and Primarina

Been while eh? This one is sorta the beginning of a reoccuring character I want to write about. They're a regular non anthro Primarina except they have breasts where you would expect them and a nice tight hole between the pink spikes in front

* * *

Primarina was relaxing on the rocks near the shores of Ten Carat Hills. Well, more like lazing around. She decided that today was the day to relax, sit back and have a vacation. It had been quite a while since she had one, almost two days in fact! Ever since she had been released by her trainer, she decided she would do whatever she wanted, when she wanted. So if she wanted to be lazy, she could.

The strong rays of the Alola region sun beat down on her smooth white fur. She let her tail fin splash around in the water, allowing the droplets of flying water to rehydrate her. It was pretty nice so far. Until she sensed a person near by. Then another. then another and another. 4 trainers? This was a pretty secluded area, why were there people here?

Primarina slid off the rocks to dive into the water. Submerged, she poked her head just barely above, allowing her to see. She disliked trainers so she wanted to keep hidden from them all the time. "Hey, this is where that dude said no one would find us" She heard on of them say. Taking a peek from behind rocks, she could see that there were in fact 4 trainers. 3 males and one female. That was weird, they weren't in swimsuits or anything, just in regular clothes. They all wore hats and something covering their mouth. They were all huddled around something. Primarina got closer to see what it was. She got closer and closer but couldn't tell.

"Yo, is that a Primarina?" a male proclaimed. Darn, she got spotted. Well, now that they knew a rare Pokemon was on the beach, they probably wouldn't leave her alone. "Yeah dude, that is a Primarina" Another responded "Dude, if we catch it, we'll be the best in Team Skull". Primarina slid out of the water and made her way onto the land and in front of the men and woman, who stood there curious. Primarina stood up on her fin and spread her arms. Closing her eyes, she did what she was hatched to do and sang. She sang a beautiful song. A huge bubble formed above her as she did. With a smirk, she released one last note and held it as the bubble's size grew and grew and exploded.

The bubble exploded with a deafening pop and water flew everywhere. It completely soaked the 4 trainers. Two of them left, cursing. The two remaining trainers cursed but didn't leave. Why didn't they leave? The other did, thought Primarina. She crawled towards them to see that they were more interested in the stack of magazines and bag full of snacks that were now ruined. She had soaked them when the bubble popped. "Aw man, they're all wet now" The female complained. They were too busy lamenting over the ruined paper to notice that Primarina was right next to them, looking through them. Taking a flipper, she flipped through the pages. They were typical gossip magazines with headlines like "Sinnoh Champion Cynthia caught without her make up" or "Volkner from Sinnoh and Elesa from Unova dating!? Find the 'shocking' truth". But there was one that was different from all of them. While the other ones were bright and flashy with a glossy cover, this one was dull and simply said "Pokephiles weekly" on a plain black cover. It's just pictures of Pokemon, Primarina thought. It's an Incineroar on their knees, a trio of Gardevoirs, Lucario hugging a trainer, she pointed out on each page, finally landing on a page with a Primarina. Oh, just like me! But what is she doing with her chest? Primarina looked down at her chest and squished her E cup boobs.

Primarina continued to scan the pages, puzzled at what she was seeing. Just what were these Pokemon doing? Oh, now that Primarina has something in her mouth? What is she doing with it? What's that white stuff on her fur? Primarina continued to look at the pages and was too busy to notice that the two trainers were staring. "H-hey, you Primarina?" The blue haired male trainer asked. Primarina looked up from that Primarina having something put in her and faced the trainer. "Do you like that?" asked the pink haired female. Primarina pointed at the pictures in the magazine. "Yes, that". Primarina thought about it. Yes, she nodded more out of curiosity than anything. The two trainers talked a bit. Primarina couldn't understand it so she continued to flip through the pages. It got a bit weird she thought. It went from Pokemon to Trainers dressed like Pokemon to Pokemon tied up?

The two Skull Grunts picked up the ruined snacks and magazines and walked towards cover. Digging into the bag, they pulled out a bag of soggy chips to bait Primarina with. "Come here, Primarina~" The female Grunt sang out. Primarina followed, getting a soggy salty chip every few steps. They were now behind the rocky shore, sure to be hidden from wandering eyes. The female tossed the bag of chips to Primarina who snacked on them noisily while the two grunts talked. "Do we wanna do this?" The male asked. "Yeah, let's just do it. It'll be like the magazine. She seems into it" responded the female. "Aight, but you owe me something if she bites my dick off"

After a quick confirmation with the female, he pulled down his pants. Primarina was surprised to see a big stick come from the trainers body. She didn't know that trainers could have that. She looked at the picture in the magazine that had the Primarina and tried it. She gave the shaft a test lick. It didn't really taste like anything but she could tell the trainer liked it. "Pri?" She asked. "Yeah, go ahead." said the male. Primarina continued with a few more licks, rasping her tongue along the bottom of the shaft. Finally she decided to take the tip into her mouth. She tasted some saltiness which reminded her of the sea and she swirled her tongue in an attempt to get more.

The male encouraged Primarina. "Yeah, keep going Primarina". He ran his hand through Primarina's bright blue brushed hair. "Yeah, you're doing a good job" he groaned out. The Primarina didn't particularly enjoy her hair being messed up, but she was too focused to really care. The female only stood and watched as the male got a blowjob from a Pokemon. They had talked about it, but she really didn't think he would go through with it. But whatever, he's doing it now and they're rolling with it. She definitely hoped to catch that Primarina though. She seems like a pro with that mouth of hers, seeing as how she made him cum already.

Primarina wasn't prepared for the load that would flood her mouth and attempted to swallow as much as she could, but was unable to and it dripped onto her breasts. She was blushing rather hard as she attempted to clean up the saltiness. "Wow Primarina, that was great. Do you want to join us now? I could give you this whenever you want". Primarina hesitated. "Alright, I'll convince you" Spoke the female trainer. "Lay on your back Primarina". Slowly, Primarina decided to reveal her soft underbelly. The female saddled Primarina, coming face to face with her. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" she promised. She lowered herself from Primarina's face, going agonizingly slower as she approched Primarina's slit on, being sure to give small kisses along the way on her breasts, navel and slightly above her slit. The female gave a few heavy breaths on it, causing Primarina to cry out. "Priii...". She gave it a lick, expecting a salty or fishy taste. It actually wasn't bad at all. It didn't really have a taste and it was weirdly hydrating? Regardless, though the female, she was about to eat out this Pokemon

To keep Primarina from crying out anymore and possibly alerting anyone, the male put his dick near her mouth. She began to suck on it, moaning into it as she did. Primarina had never felt anything like this before. She definitely wanted to join them now. The male quickly came once more, shooting down her throat. Primarina was ready this time and swallowed all of it. Downstairs, the female's face was all covered in Primarina's fluids that were leaking out. Feeling that Primarina was going to finish, she braced for even more fluids to squirt out. She felt Primarina begin to flail but no fluids.

Primarina in the feelings of her first orgasm, flailed around and accidentally hit the Pokeball the female had set down earlier. She quickly disappeared in a flash of light into the ball. The ball shook 3 times and Primarina was caught. But because the female was still sticking her tongue out into Primarina when she disappeared and there was nothing to lean on anymore, she fell face first into the sand and got her tongue and face covered in sand. The male couldn't hold back his laughter as he watched his friend spit over and over trying to get sand out of her mouth.

While Primarina was in the ball, she thought to herself. It was her first time ever doing this and it felt great. She had seen her trainer do it to someone else but she never did it herself. Why didn't she? Whatever, but now she has to wonder if this is worth it? She gets to feel like she just did, or she can be by herself again and laze around.

Continuing to giggle, the male released Primarina from the ball. She simply laid there, panting heavily. "So you want to come with us?" the male asked. "P-Pri..." she panted out, slowly getting up. "How's 'Marina' sound?". Primarina jumped up on her fin and let out a note, denoting her happiness. She pulled the male into a hug. Primarina noticed that the female trainer was now in the ocean dipping her face in it. "Pri?" She asked, pointing her flipper. "oh, Karen's just washing her face. I'm Jon and she's Karen. Glad you could join us and Team Skull"


	9. HxP: Futa Primarina and Male MC

A/N: Merry Christmas you Pokephile fucks. I've had this written for a while but never uploaded it because I thought I already did. Turns out I didn't. I'll be uploading at least once a week for sure. I've made this promise before, but I promise now.

I also need to request that you stop giving me requests. I'll never do them all and I feel badly that I won't get to them. Rather, I want them to be interesting for me to do them. I won't do all of them, but if I like the idea, it'll work. Just ignore that first chapter with the requesting format.

Also, Ryder is the regular male S/M MC

* * *

Primarina and Ryder were leaning against a tree on Route 10 exausted at the rather steep hike. The two were hiking up Route 10 because Professor Kukui told them to meet him at Mount Hokulani. Noticing that the sun would set soon, Ryder gave Kukui a call to tell him that they were settling down for the night and that they would meet up tomorrow. Ryder started a camp fire and gave Primarina some instructions. "Alright Primarina, could you give me a hand with setting up the tent? In the meantime, I'm gonna go find us some berries to cook up with our food" Ryder said. He went on a search for berries and found a huge pile that included a few Oran Berries and a Sitrus Berry. Jackpot! thought Ryder, these are Primarina's favorite.

Ryder was eager to get back to camp. The thought of Primarina's delight at her favorite Berries made him happy. As long as Primarina was happy, he was happy. He arrived at the camp to see that Primarina had set up the tent and was curled up inside of it. "Hey Primarina, I'm back! Guess what I got?". Primarina perked up, "Pri?". Ryder reached into his bag to pull out the Oran Berries. "Pri!" Primarina squealed in delight. She jumped and she squeezed him into a hug. Being forced into Primarina boobs was also a bonus, thought Ryder. He was a perv, but always just looked. "Alright, alright. Here you go Primarina. You can have the Sitrus berry after dinner." Ryder gave Primarina the Oran Berries and began to cook dinner

After a rather hearty meal accompanied by fresh berries, Primarina and Ryder were stuffed. Primarina laid on her back, allowing Ryder to rest his head on her belly. Again, proximity to Primarina boobs was a bonus. Ryder pulled the Sitrus Berry out of his bag and gave it to two began to stare at the stars as Primarina snacked on the Berry. "Hey Primarina, do you think that there are Pokemon in space?" wondered Ryder. "Pri?" Primarina paused for a few moments to swallow. "Pri. Mari" She answered. "Yeah, with the world as big as it is, there must be other Pokemon out there". Primarina ran her flipper over his head and took his hat off. "Primarina, why'd you do that?" Ryder said, annoyed. Primarina then took her flipper and ran it slowly though his hair. "Priii", she said in a soothing voice. Ryder felt weirdly calm. Primarina began to softly sing to Ryder. Ryder loved it when Primarina sang but he always got weirdly nostalgic.

He began to think about the beginning of his journey. Hala and Kukui gave him a choice of Popplio, Rowlet and Litten. He took one look at Popplio and realized that they would be his partner on this Island Challenge, that they were gonna get far and beat this thing. Then he began to think about his run-ins with Team Skull grunts. Sure, he was always with someone like Illima or Hau when it happened, but it didn't didn't mean it wasn't scary sometimes. They might seem funny but they did want to take his Pokemon. He always had Primarina there to comfort him. Well, her pre-evolved forms anyway.

Ryder realized he was dozing off, because of Primarina's singing. He sat up with a yawn and began to prepare for bed. "Sorry Primarina, I don't want to fall asleep outside again" he explained after interrupting her song. "Remember how I got a cold? Anyway, could you put out that fire?" He asked, crawling into the tent. He changed out of his shorts to put on some PJs. Primarina crawled in as well. He disliked having Primarina sleep in the Pokeball and it always felt better to sleep with someone than to sleep alone. However, he wasn't done putting his PJ's on when she came in, so she got a peek at Ryder's dick. "Pri?" Primarina asked, pointing at his crotch. Ryder was confused. "What?" he responded."Pri?" she asked again, this time putting a flipper on his lap. "Oh, nothing. That's nothing Primarina, let's get to bed" Ryder said, flustered.

The two crawled into one big sleeping bag. He always enjoyed sleeping with Primarina. He always felt safe around her as she enveloped him in her arms, pulling him close. Although something felt off this time around but he couldn't figure out what it was. Primarina's boobs in his face? Check. Primarina's arms around him? Check. Primarina's pink rod rubbing up against him? Check. Wait a minute, thought Ryder. "Uh, Primarina? What is that?" He asked, tapping her on the shoulder. She immediately blushed and looked away from him. "Primarina, is that your..." Ryder paused for a second, "dick". Primarina took a flipper and covered her face with it. Blushing intensely, she nodded slowly. "Primarina? It's okay, you don't have to be embarrassed about it." Ryder moved her flipper away from her face although she continued to avoid his eyes. He unzipped the sleeping bag to allow more space and sat up.

"Primarina, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm not mad at you or anything" Ryder explained. "Prima?" Primarina asked, lowering her flipper from her face. "Yes, really. I just want to know why you waited until now to show me" Ryder said. Primarina put her flipper on his crotch again, pulling down his pjs to reveal a bulge in his underwear. "Pri!" she said, rubbing on him. Ryder had become aroused during this whole ordeal. He moved her flipper away. "O-oh, so you thought because you saw mine, it was ok to show yours?". "Mari" She confirmed. Ryder went to pull his pants back on but was stopped by Primarina. "Uh, Primarina?" Ryder was confused. "Pri?" She said, putting her flipper on Ryder's bulge. "Y-you want to see it?" Ryder asked, blushing. Primarina nodded.

Ryder pulled down his underwear, freeing his member. It stood at a rather small 4 inches. He was uncut, so he had to pull back his skin to reveal his tip. "Prima?". "Yes, Primarina, that's what mine looks like" Ryder revealed. Primarina moved her blue tail closer. Ryder noticed that Primarina was also aroused as her pink rod was exposed, sticking out of a slit just below her blue frill. It was about 10 inches, thin at the tip and getting thicker closer to the bottom. Primarina moved Ryder's hand on her dick and her flipper on Ryders. He gasped. Ryder was surprised by the two new feelings. Primarina's member was hot, slippery and hard. It was completely smooth with a few veins sticking out. Primarina's flipper also felt strange. He had never felt any other person touch his manhood, so it felt weird. Her smooth fur tickled him and the warmness was unexpected. "Are, are you sure Primarina?" Ryder gulped, his breathing quickening. Primarina tighten her grip on Ryder's rod, jerking it slowly. "Pri" She confirmed.

"Ah, Alright, we're doing this then". Ryder started stroking Primarina's rod as well. He had never thought he'd be doing this but here he was. He started off slowly before picking up speed. It was arousing to hear Primarina's breathing get faster. "Pri!" She said, before letting go of Ryder and putting him in her mouth. "AH, Primarina!" Primarina's mouth was hot and wet. Her tongue swirled around his head. "Ah, Primarina, you're so good." He moaned out. Distracted by Primarina, he stopped stroking her, instead playing with her hair and pushing her into his cock. "Primarina, I'm gonna cum!" He shot his load down her throat and she swallowed every drop. She lifted her head. "Prima?" she asked as she pushed her cock towards Ryder. Ryder knew that it was only right that he got her off too.

He took off his shirt and climbed on Primarina's tail as she laid on her back. He grabbed Primarina's member, stroking it slightly. "Do you want me to do what you did to me?" he asked. Primarina nodded. He started off by giving the dick a lick from the bottom all the way to the top. He flicked his tongue on the tip, getting some moans and some pre-cum from her. It tasted like salt, but not overwhelmingly. Ryder put as much of the dick as possible into his mouth. What ever he couldn't fit, he stroked off. Bobbing his head in rhythm to his stroking was key seeing as how Primarina was starting to buck her hips. Primarina pushed Ryder's head down onto her cock, forcing him to take more of it into his mouth. He could feel Primarina's cum going down her throat. Primarina took her hands off him allowing Ryder to pull his head up. He coughed rather hard. "Primarina, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't choke me." Ryder scolded her, continuing to cough.

Primarina smiled and shrugged, "Prima?". "Yes, apology accepted". Ryder hugged Primarina. "See Primarina, I'm not mad at you or your dick. We even had some fun.". The two cuddled for a while with Ryder resting his head on Primarina's chest. Ryder hardened and poked Primarina with it. Primarina's dick also began to poke out again, reaching full length. "Primarina, are you getting hard too?" Ryder asked, already knowing the answer. "Pri." She nodded. Ryder wanted to try something but he was unsure. He had never done it before, so he was hesitant. But he was with Primarina, the only one he trusted the most right now. Ryder moved away from Primarina and the sleeping bag. He got on his arms and knees, lifting his ass in the air. "Primarina, do you want to...do this with me?" Ryder asked. He didn't get an answer from Primarina, so he figured that perhaps she had gone to sleep. Feeling a weight on his back, he got his answer. Primarina grabbed his hips to position him properly.

"Prima?" Primarina asked. "Yes, Primarina, I'm sure". He felt Primarina's tip poke at his backdoor. "Go ahead". Primarina ran her dick on the outside of his ring, lubing it up with her naturally produced lube. The perks of having a thin tip on her dick was apparent as it wasn't too difficult to get it in. Ryder gasped at this sensation. "Ok Primarina, give me a second. Go very slowly". Primarina pulled out, then went back in a little further, putting a bit more lube each time. It was very difficult to get used to this strange sensation. Primarina stopped at putting 4 inches into him. "Pri, Prima?" She asked. "Go ahead, Primarina, put the rest in" Ryder said. Primarina slowly entered him with little resistance from his tight hole. To make it feel better, Primarina stroked his hard little cock. She pulled out a bit, then put a bit more into it. "Ah, Primarina, keep going." Ryder stopped feeling the strange sensation, instead, feeling pleasure. Primarina pushed on and on until she was completely inside his ass. It was weird for both of them.

Ryder felt full as Primarina's hot cock was pulsing inside of him while Primarina had never felt a tightness wrapped around her. Primarina began to thrust slowly, in and out. She grabbed on to his hips for balance as she picked up the pace. "Ah, Primarina!" Ryder cried out. She thrusted, feeling Ryder tighten around her cock. "Pri!" Primarina also cried out. She started to stroke Ryder off again, his little cock hard as rock. "Ah, ah, ah" Ryder moaned out with each thrust. "Prima?" Primarina asked, feeling Ryder tightening around her cock. "Yes, Primarina, I'm about to cum!" Ryder said, his breath getting faster and faster. She felt herself about to cum as well. Primarina stopped stroking and pulled out of Ryder. Ryder was still moaning. "Please, Primarina, I want to cum!" He cried out. He stuck his ass up as far as he could, begging. Primarina obliged, sliding back into Ryder. Getting back into the rhythm, she stopped stroking him to tease Ryder further. It wasn't long before Ryder tightened up again. "Oh, Primarina, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!". He tightened up so hard on Primarina, that she could barely move. He shot ropes and ropes of cum on the ground. This pushed Primarina into her own orgasm and she filled Ryder with her hot spunk.

Ryder felt himself get warmed up from the inside from Primarina's cum. Primarina pulled out, letting a few more ropes of cum land on his back. Ryder felt weak and turned on his back, letting his body go limp. He gasped, catching his breath. He had never cummed like that before. Frankly he'd never had sex before but that was besides the point. He didn't get much time to recover before Primarina lifted his legs up and spread them. He could see her cock was still hard. "Yeah, Primarina, I'm ready for round two." He said. Primarina was able to slide in easily, quickly filling up Ryder. Primarina rested her torso on top of Ryder, the two face to face. Ryder wrapped his arms around Primarina. "Primarina, I, I love you!" He cried out, pulling the Pokemon into a kiss. It was very different than what he expected but he didn't care. The two wrestled tongues for what seemed like hours. Finally, Primarina pulled away to breath some air. "Prima Prima Pri!" she said. Primarina moved her torso a bit further up to smother Ryder in her breasts. She played dumb but she knew how much Ryder loved them. Ryder sucked on one before switching to the other. Primarina could only hear his moans before feeling a heat spread on her belly. He was cumming and she would be too. With a final thrust, she let loose, her cum spilling out from his ass.

This time, as Primarina pulled out, she continued to let Ryder suck on her tits. She laid on her side and brought Ryder into a tight hug. Both of them never felt so much love for each other before this moment. Ryder stopped suckling on Primarina's nipples and whispered to her. "I love you so much Primarina." He said. "Prima~" Primarina sang softly. She continued to sing softly as they both dozed off to sleep. Sure, they were all sweaty and sticky, thought Ryder, but he didn't care. All he wanted was to be like this with Primarina forever.


End file.
